Forever In Your Eyes
by xXDaneAvisXx
Summary: Chris is looking for love and so does a certain Hardy. The two are looking for it at the wrong places. Would they finally see it with each other or would their friendship fall apart? Sequel to: "Always Right There Beside You" Slash!


Forever In Your Eyes by ZL

"Are you okay Papi?" I asked my grandfather as I helped him to walk along the hallway. My scene for tonight was already done. And beating your grandfather was one thing that I never liked.

"Yeah I'm fine Chris don't worry. I'm the nature boy." He told me as he smiled his famous smile. "Yeah, that's what Papi Vince told Randy last month." I answered. "Vince is just being a baby. You of all the other guys should know that. We are having recessions right now Chris." He informed me.

"Yeah I know that. But I thought Dave was helping him. And so was Randall." I argued. "Chris, even if Vince has the whole entire family to help him, it would still end up him being sick and having this giant migraine." He told me. "He has to rest or else he would end up six feet under." He added.

"Yeah." I mumbled as I helped him inside the cafeteria. He sat beside my grandmother who was waiting for us there. I smiled and thought, when would I have my own happily ever-after.

"Hey bro you okay?" I heard my brother asked me. "Yes I'm okay Christy. I was just wondering about my happy ending." I answered. "Oh, you could find your true-love somewhere bro. Maybe it was in-front of your eyes all the time." He told me.

Just then I realized that his shadow was nowhere to be seen. "Where's your boyfriend?" I asked him. It wasn't normal to see Christian without Ted anymore. "Oh, he has a skit to do." He informed me.

Eventually, we asked AI to let Xian go so he can travel with us. And last week was my baby brother's last performance. "Don't you wish that you are back with the AI Christy?" I asked him.

"Sometimes, but just one look at you, Bobby, Ted and the others it just paled into comparison." He answered as he smiled sweetly at me. I hugged him hard. "Yeah, I was just so happy that you are here with us Chrissy Princey." I told him.

"Me too." He mumbled. "Hey can I join in?" We both heard Rob asked. I look up and cocked my head for him to join. Well at the very least I have my baby brother's with me even if I don't have my true-love.

"Ewe mushy." We all heard a small voice said. I looked up and saw Jeff holding Tommy, Randy and April's two year old son. I laughed and took him from Jeff. "What is mushy Timmy-Tommy?" I asked him.

"Bubba Eyiko, Bubba Chrissy and Bubba Rob." He told me. "Well if that's the case then…Group hug!" I exclaimed and my brothers joined in on hugging our nephew. I just felt Jeff gaze on me.

~E~N~I~G~M~A~

I just looked on as Chris and his younger brothers hugged the two year old boy. I just went in to see if everything was okay in RAW when Randy asked me to do a big favor. His girlfriend was on a meeting with Mr. McMahon and he has a skit to do with his legacy.

Tommy was hungry so I decided we could go to the cafeteria and ask his Bubba Eli to cook something.

I looked around the cafeteria and saw that Ric was there beside his wife which sent me to wonder if ever I would find love. I thought that I have found it with Beth, but I was wrong. Then again I thought I saw it with Maria but our relationship ended badly when she told me that she isn't over her ex.

I just wish that I found my happily-ever after with my one true love. Just then I felt somebody's hands on my shoulder. "Hey you okay Jeff?" he asked. I looked up and saw Chris Jericho. "Yeah, where's Tommy?" I asked him.

"He's here Jeff." I looked back and saw Randy's small family inside the cafeteria and Christy is in a bear hug with his boyfriend Ted. "How long was I spacing out?" I asked the blond guy beside me. "A couple of minutes. You want something to eat? I'll ask Eli to cook something" he asked me. "Yeah I would love some." I answered and smiled.

Ever since I learned that the WWE was being run only by a single family I was inspired by it. On-cam they are professionals and off-cam they are just a big family. That's why when they approached me and Matt to have this feud I easily agreed.

Matt on the other hand is taking it hard since he never wanted to hurt me in anyway that's possible so I have to tell him over and over again that it's okay. And thankfully it was entering his dead brain.

I smiled; Matt and I were as close as the McMahon cousins. Maybe that's why I felt the connection between me and Chris Jericho. "Jeff, come on your spacing out again." I heard Chris. "You sure you're okay with the Hardy's feud?" he asked me.

"Of course, it was only business. Matty would never hurt me." I told him. "I just have something in my mind that's all." I clarify.

"You are using your mind Jeffro?" Somebody said. I looked back again and saw my big brother Matt. "Yeah, I'm using my mind." I smiled. "Never thought you using your mind baby bro to think about something else rather than where to find your hidden Skittles." He smiled and I frowned. Matt always does that with me and my skittles.

"Where did you put my Skittles this time Matty?" I asked him. "Oh I don't know. Use your mind Jeffro." He smiled and patted my shoulder as he proceeds to go inside the kitchen.

_Three..two…one…"_Matthew Moore Hardy get out of my kitchen ass!" we all heard Edge exclaimed. "Oh sorry slime, I thought you are busy hanging around Vickie." He humored him.

Edge and my brother are still the best of friends.

"That was a low blow man. What can I do for you?" then the voices mellowed. Well it was a usual commotion anywhere. Matty would barge in at Edge's paradise then the other would be mad until they could talk it out.

Well who could blame my brother? Edge's cooking skills are top notch.

~A~Y~A~T~O~L~L~A~H~

I looked at where my best friend is and saw that he was still spacing out. I didn't think that his break-up with Maria would be this hard. I took another plate and decided to prepare something for him to eat.

Me and Jeff have this certain connection, I didn't know if it's because we all have the same interests or because I saw his relationship with his brother reflect to what was my relationship with my two younger brother's.

"Jeffro, are you sure that you are okay?" I asked him as I sat down in-front of him and put our plates down. "Wuh?" he asked me curiously. I just shook my head. "You are really spacing out today aren't you Jeff? Don't take this break-up seriously. Maybe Maria wasn't really for you brod." I told him.

He looked at me curiously when I told him that. "What make you think that I'm thinking about Maria?" he asked while playing on his white spaghetti. "Who knows you more other than your brother?" I asked him as I chew on some peanuts.

"You. But that doesn't prove that I'm thinking about Maria." He answered me. "Well, what else are you thinking about other than your feud and your break-up?" I asked him.

"My best friend who portrays a jack-ass?" he answered smirking and took some of my peanuts. "Ha-ha funny." I answered and swatted his hand away when he tried to take another handful of my peanuts.

"Man you know I hate white spaghetti." He told me. "Yeah unless it's prepared by Edge; and bro; that is prepared by Edge." I answered him as I drank my coke. "Oh."

"What the fuck brings you here in RAW anyway?" I asked him. "Just checking out, visiting friends." He smiled cockily at me. I just shook my head while smiling.

"Hey can we share the table with you guys?" I looked up and saw Christy. "Sure, no problem." I motioned for the seat beside me and Jeff. "Umm would it be possible if you two sat together?" he asked again.

I looked up again and saw Ted smirking. I just shook my head and sat down beside my best friend. "Jeff scoot over." I ordered him. "No funny things in this table Chrissy." I ordered my brother as the couple sat down.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He answered. "So Jeff what brings you here tonight?" Ted asked as he fishes for some crackers in Chrissy's plate. "I'm just checking things out, visiting friends and getting updates from a certain jack-ass." He answered as he looks at my brother and Ted.

"Excuse me?" Christy asked. "Who was the jack-ass you were referring to?" he asked Jeff. "Oh sorry Chrissy, I mean I was just getting updates from your older brother." He answered and cocked his head towards me. "Oh." Christy said and smiled.

~E~N~I~G~M~A~

I didn't know why my best friend allows his baby brother to hang around with the likes of Ted DiBiase. But who am I to judge Ted. My best friend's brother's life was not mine to mind anyway.

After a couple of minutes more the couple stood up from our table and bid goodbye. I looked at Chris and saw that he was still looking at his baby brother. "Do you think they do the "thing" every night?" I was shocked on what my best friend said.

"What thing?" I asked him. "You know, the sexual thing?" he asked me again. "Don't know man, and it's sure as hell I don't want to know." I told him. "Why are you asking anyway?" I asked him.

"Well, Chrissy is a little pissed today and so was Ted." He told me. "Man that answers your question." I answered as I drank from my bottle. "What do you mean?" he asked me curiously.

"That answers your question. Ted and Chris aren't doing anything sexually. They have an unresolved sexual tension between them." I answered. "So what can I do to help my brother?" he asked me again.

"Man you have two choices, one you let them have it or two let them sleep in separate bedrooms." I answered. I just saw him nod. I know that my best friend is one of the most protective brothers one could have.

"So where would we hang out?" Chris asked me. "I dunno. It's your pick this week." I answered him. "Club or Bar?" he asked me again.

"Chris, I don't know." I told him and we laughed.

~A~Y~A~T~O~L~L~A~H~

"Man can I ask you something?" I asked Jeffro. "Sure." He answered after swallowing his forkful of white spaghetti.

"Can you go with me and ask my baby brother something?" I asked him. Something is really bothering me about my brother and Ted's actions today. "Sure." Jeff answered after eating the last forkful.

We stood-up and went to the Legacy's locker room. I knocked three times and Ted opened it. "What do you two need?" he growled. "Man can I talk to you and Christy?" I asked him. "Oh, okay." He said and let us in.

We saw my brother sitting on a black leather couch and watching the TV. "Babe, your big brother wants to talk to us." Ted informed my brother as he kisses the crown of the younger man.

My brother looked up and smiled sadly at us. "Why do you suddenly want to talk to us?" he asked me. "Well, you see I have observed that you two aren't acting normally. So I thought you two can confide with me and Jeff." I informed them.

"Well… if you're sure about that…" he asked me "I'm sure Chrissy what's the problem?" I asked him. "We wanted to do something but I don't know if you would allow us. Dad gave the go signal and so do Bobby." he told me shyly.

"What do you two want to do?" I asked them. "Man we want to go all the way, if you know what I mean." Ted said.

"Oh, I think Jeff you're right." I looked at my best friend and grinned. "So the decision is in you hands brod. What would you do?" he asked me.

"Iclaro usted poder hazlo ahora!" I smiled and told them in Spanish. My brother was shocked to say the least and Ted was just curiously looking at me. "Chris said that you could do it." Jeff translated.

"Oh thanks man!" he said and smiled widely. "Gracias mi hermano mayor!" Chrissy thanked and hugged me. "Ide nada hermano!" I told him and patted his back.

"Uh could you switch back in English? I can't understand you two." Ted asked as he scratched his head. That triggered our laughter. "Sure me and Jeff are just dejar a alguien. Adios!" I said and went out followed by Jeff who was shaking his head and smiling.

"Por qué usted sonreir en?" I asked him. He just looked at me and said "Burro." Then we laughed again. Oh well it's so funny when I got to say Spanish words and have a Spanish conversation. It exercises my mind. I smiled and lightly punched my best friend.

~E~N~I~G~M~A~

Chris Jericho was really an ass. He doesn't want Ted to know immediately of his answer so he resort to his Spanish language. I have to study Spanish just to keep with this ass. We went out of the arena and were on the way to the nearest club.

"Por qué tu qué tranquillo?" he asked me. "Justo pensar." I mumbled as I looked out the window. "Pensar acerca de, sobre por qué?" he asked me. "You know what Chris, just drive. Por favor?" I asked him. "Si." He said and he shut his mouth.

I don't know about Chris but ever since we stepped out of the locker room I felt something else. Something triggered my memory of something.

We have finally reached our destination and I smiled. _This, this is what's called party_. I thought to myself as I studied the structure of the club. "Jeffro, let's go inside man." I heard Chris whisper to my ear.

Just then I found what was wrong. After the confrontation inside the locker room that made me rethink of what I was really feeling towards Chris. I was a straight man before I met Chris. When I met him these feelings started to develop, I was a bisexual but at that time, all I can think about was our friendship.

I treasured Chris' friendship more than anything until now, unless of course you have a whole bag of skittles. So until now I buried it deep inside me. I looked at my friend and smiled, and it would remain buried inside of me as long as I can hold it.

I felt someone's gaze on me. I looked up and saw that my friend was worried about me, so I entered the club and proceeded into the dance floor and dance my worries away. Chris shouldn't know about these feelings and neither does anyone that's close to me.

~A~Y~A~T~O~L~L~A~H~

I just looked at my best friend and became worried about him immediately. He wasn't acting normal unlike earlier tonight.

Before we went to confront my brother he was okay, and then when we went out of the locker room things suddenly changed. I don't know what happened but I doubt that I wanted what was happening to my brod.

I felt the girls lingering around me. Their gazes on me, I hated these feelings so I decided to follow Jeff at the dance floor.

After a couple of minutes I decided to look for a table and order something to drink. As I made my way out, I found Jeff dancing closely with a man. I watched as the man put his hands at Jeff's waist and continued dancing.

Jeff is care-free when he dance and so I was just frozen there watching him and the man. His hair was flying around him. Blue, green, pink strands of hair just following his head. Just then the man leaned close and whisper something to Jeff that made him stop dancing.

I read his lips to see what he was saying and what he said awakened something inside of me. I walked towards them and put my hands at Jeff's hips as the older man was about to do something else and said loudly. "Baby, I was looking around for you. Let's go and have something to drink." And kissed Jeff's unsuspecting lips.

After that we walked out of the dance floor and were looking for a free table. I saw it and ordered two beers. "Thanks Chris." I heard Jeff mumble. "Hey it's okay. No one has the right to do that to you anyway." I smiled at him.

Just then I realized what happened there. I excused myself and went inside the male's comfort room. I washed my face and stared at the mirror. No I can't possibly be in-love with Jeff for the past six years. It just can't be true. It just can't. I thought to myself.

But what if it was true? What if the real reason I wasn't in a relationship with anyone was because I was waiting for Jeff to admit something. That what he felt for me was beyond friendship? I stare at the man in the mirror and accepted it.

I was indeed in-love with Jeffrey Nero Hardy. The Charismatic Enigma.

~E~N~I~G~M~A~

I was looking around and drumming my fingers into the table. I can't believe what happened. Christopher Jericho Irvine McMahon, the blonde haired blue eyed guy that I have fallen in-love with in the past six years had kissed me.

I restrained myself from feeling my lips. I continued to look around and I saw something that I wish I never did see. It was my brother and, and…

"Hey Jeffro, where you looking at?" the voice asked me. I looked at my right side and saw that Chris has returned. "Oh nothing, I just wished that I have my tools with me." I told him.

"The camera or the drawing pad and pencil?" he asked me. "Both if possible." I smiled at him. I really need to know who was having a tongue wrestling with my brother. "You sure you're okay?" I looked at Chris and nodded.

"Do you have any problems Chris?" I asked him. I felt something was blown out of proportion tonight. "Yeah, I just want to go out and talk." He told me. I looked into his blue eyes and saw that he was serious.

"Okay, we can hang around your hotel room anyway." I told him and stood up. As we were walking out Chris asked me again if he can go to the male comfort room again so I just nodded.

I walked to my brother's table and he was shocked on seeing me there. "Hey bro, what are you doing here?" he asked me as his companion sat on the dark corner of the booth. "I came here with Chris. Who are you with?" I asked as I looked at the dark figure.

"Ah, a friend." He answered nervously. "Don't lie to me Matty. I saw you kissing your companion even if I was a couple of feet away." I told him. "Come on Jeffy. My companion doesn't want to be known yet. If were ready I would tell you who my companion is." He told me.

Just then Chris re-appeared. "Oh hey Matt. Nice meeting you here." He greeted my brother. "Yeah you too Chris. Want to join me?" he asked. I smiled "Sure thing bro. We could join you and your companion if you want." I grinned evilly.

"Uh, Jeff aren't we suppose to be heading back at the hotel?" Chris intervened. I shook my head and went out. Chris really knows his last name. I glanced back at my brother and saw his companion came out from the light.

I was slightly shocked if you ask me. I didn't know that my brother was that kind of person. Just then the two kissed again and I turned my head as fast as you can say Hakunamatata.

~A~Y~A~T~O~L~L~A~H~

I was really anxious to get to my hotel room and start this serious talk with Jeff, but the long drive was heavy laden with silence except from the music that was coming from the radio.

Jeff was just bobbing his head up and down in tune of the song.

We have reached the hotel where the superstars are staying. I looked back at Jeff again and saw that he was thinking deeply. I nudged him and he looked at me surprised. "What are you thinking?" I asked him.

"Nah, it's nothing; something random." He told me and smiled. The ride up to my floor was as quiet as the drive to the hotel. As we approached my hotel room I was thinking if I should continue this or wait once again?

I decided upon the latter and looked at my silent companion who was still thinking deeply. I opened the door and we went in. Jeff sat down on the couch as if his strength was evaporating.

"Jeffro, you okay?" I asked him again. I really need to know what's bothering him. He looked up at me and smiled sadly. "I'll just wait for Matty to confirm it, then I'll tell you okay?" he asked "And you said you wanted to talk." He added.

"Oh yeah, uhmm… about that Jeff," I can't think of another approach to this. "Chris, what do you want to talk about?" he asked me again. "Jeff, would you be mad at me if I confess something to you?" I asked him.

_It's now or never Christopher. _I thought to myself. "No, I won't be mad at you man. You know that you're my best friend." Jeff said. _Yeah, and you're the love of my life. How ironic?_ I silently answered.

"Yeah, about that, what if I felt something greater than friendship towards you? Would you still talk to me?" I asked him. He was just sitting there like a deer in front of the headlights.

~E~N~I~G~M~A~

Did I just hear it right? Is Chris confessing his true feelings for me? "Of-course…" I smiled at him.

"Jeff I'm in-love with you. I just realized it now. If you don't want to talk to me then it's fine. But at the very least you already know what I do really feel about you." Chris said as he took the remote control of the TV and opened the unit.

I was just sitting there thinking of something. How can I tell the love of my life who also happen to love me back that I also love him?

"Chris…" I was about to tell him that I love him when he just looked at me with sad eyes. "Just think about it Jeff. I don't want to pressure you or anything. I just want it to get out of my system. You don't have to answer tonight Jeff." He smiled at me sadly and squeezed my hand tightly.

Just then an idea popped on my mind. I just stared at him as he was engrossed on watching his favorite TV show; NUMB3RS.

~A~Y~A~T~O~L~L~A~H~

I was just watching Don Epps confront his baby brother and his lover Charlie about what happened on the field earlier until the lights were turned off. I looked at where Jeff was and saw that he was turning the lights at the bathroom on.

"Jeff?" I called him as he also turned the lampshades on. "What are you doing?" still I heard no answer from Jeff. I turned my attention back on what I was watching until Jeffro sat on my lap and kissed me passionately.

"Mmhmm…Jeff…what are you doing?" I asked him as he pulled out of the kiss. I saw him smile. "Hmm… I'm going to seduce the guy of my dreams and the champion of my heart." He mumbles at my lips.

"What are you saying Jeff?" I asked him as I looked straight into his eyes. "I'm telling you that I love you too. I have known it for almost six years Chris. I just don't want to ruin our friendship that's why I'm not saying anything." He said then kissed my lips again.

"So, you're saying that…oh baby…are you sure you want to do this? I know it would be the first time for the two of us." I told him as I returned his kisses more passionately.

"I'm very sure babe." Jeff said as he removed my shirt. "Raise your hands baby." He told me, I just snickered. "Nope, I thought you're going to seduce me?" I asked him. "Oh yeah, right." He said.

He turned off the TV component and took his iPod. He looked for a song as I sat there on the sofa thinking that if this is just a dream, I don't want to wake up from it.

_**I was captured the moment**_

_**We met**_

_**Carried away with**_

_**Every word you said**_

_**It's a mystery how you got to me**_

_**I fell in the spell of your charms**_

_**With your siren's smile**_

_**You caught me off guard.**_

He smiled seductively at me and started to dance. I was just sitting there smirking. One way or another we would be making wonderful music starting tonight and the rest of our lives.

I just watched there as he took off his shirt. I saw his tattooed arms that I love so much. He just kept smiling at me. I followed the movement of his arms and saw that he was rubbing his hard clothed erection and I felt myself getting hotter and harder by the moment.

I just kept watching Jeffro as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and remove it. He was only wearing his briefs and I was sitting there unable to breath at the sight of the guy who had took my breath away from the first moment we met.

_**Just one glance **_

_**Took away my breath**_

_**Then you drew me in**_

_**With your tenderness**_

_**You captivate my soul**_

_**I'm enraptured**_

_**You knocked me out**_

_**And you locked me up**_

_**Stole my heart **_

_**Like a thief in love**_

_**Keep me in your happy ever after**_

_**I'm captured**_

_**I'm captured**_

I just sat there watching him dance his way towards me. He lifts my shirt up as I raised my hands. He threw my shirt away as he sat on my lap. "Mmmhmmm… I want to feel you Chris." He whispers seductively at me. "I want to feel you buried deep inside of me." He added.

"You would…" I whisper to him as I nuzzled his neck. He moaned as he threw his head back.

"Work with my pants Jeff." I ordered him. He smiled and kissed me as he stood up to remove my pants.

"Hmmm…my baby's rock hard." He said as he rubbed my dick which was still enclosed on my brief. He knelt down in front of me. "Lift your hips up Chris." He asked me as he looked into my eyes. I obeyed and he removed my brief then his followed suit.

I was sitting on the hotel room sofa naked as he was kneeling in front of me naked as well. He smiled and grabbed my dick, and then he gently squeezes it as pre-cum oozes out. He smiled and took half of my seven inch dick inside of his warm cavern. He started to hum and I felt the vibration which sends me to moan aloud.

I saw Jeff's hands rubbing his hard dick up and down and it tantalizes me. "Baby, let's go to bed." I told him as I lifted his chin up and kissed him passionately. I stood up and carried him bridal style towards the bed.

I gently deposited him on the bed and covered him with my body.

~E~N~I~G~M~A~

I didn't think that I would be able to do it. But I always dream of this day. I looked at Chris who was smiling lovingly down on me. "Chris…" I softly called him. "I'm here Jeff. Don't worry baby." He softly told me.

He then kisses me passionately on the lips as his hands gently caressed my hard erection. "Mmmhmmm…" I moaned as the pleasure that he was giving me swept me away. He kisses the side of my neck as he continues to give me pleasure. "Did you know that your lean body and the way that you move in the ring bring me a hard-on?" he told me. "No…ahhh…Chris…baby…" I answered him as I cum into his hand.

"Hmm…impatient I see." Chris snickered as he continued his journey down on me. He licked my nipples and sucked on it as a baby would do. He kept caressing my now semi-hard cock. He continued downwards until he was face to face with my dick.

"Hmmm…what shall I do with these?" Chris asked me as his right hand rubbed my dick and his left hand fumbled with my balls. I looked at him through half-open eyes as he bowed down and took my hard dick into his mouth. He started to hum which gave me pleasure; I threw my head backwards as I moaned in ecstasy.

I felt Chris hands looking for my hole so I spread my legs a little more widely. I felt him smile upon my cock as he inserted one finger on my virgin ass. "Chris…"I moaned again.

"Just preparing you baby…"he stated as he added another finger and he began to push and pull it inside of me. "Chris Jericho…"I moaned loudly. He went up again until we were face to face. I opened my eyes and stare at his blue-green eyes that is fill of love and passion for me. He bowed down and claimed my lips.

I felt him add another finger and started to scissor me as our shared kiss continues. "Baby, I'm re…ready…" I whispered to him as our lips parted.

~A~Y~A~T~O~L~L~A~H~

I took my baby and turned us around until he was sitting in top of me. I directed his virgin ass on my hard member and penetrated it.

"Chris!" he loudly moaned. "Baby I'm here." I told him as I also sat upright on the bed and leaned my back on the head rest.

I hold him closely to me as I felt his tears fall down on his beautiful face. "Baby, stop crying. I know it hurts." I softly whisper to Jeff. Then I felt him move. "It's getting uncomfy?" I asked him as I bit my bottom lip to prevent myself from moaning.

"Yeah, but now it's giving me pleasure Chris." Jeff said as he opened his green eyes to me. I smiled at him and claimed his sweet lips again. Jeff started riding me faster and faster. As I realized that my climax was close I took his hard erection on my hand and started to gently rub it up and down.

After a couple of minutes more we both reached our climax together. "Hmmm…I love you Jeff." I moaned to his lips. "Love you too Chris." He answered as his tired body rest ontop of mine. I gently lay him down on the rumpled bed and went inside the bathroom to take a basin and some towels to clean us both before we sleep.

I saw him sprawled beautifully in the bed; I sat at the edge of the bed and kissed his warm lips. "Tired?" I asked him. "A little." He said as he opened his eyes and smiled at me. "I'm just going to clean us both then we could sleep." I informed him. "Okay." He said.

After cleaning us both and returning the items I lied down on the bed as Jeff rest his head on my chest. "Any plans on telling Matt about us Jeff?" I asked him as I scratch his head. He propped his folded arms on my chest and put his head on it. "I have, but how about you? I mean we just allowed Christy and Ted to make love. How about your parents and Bob?" he asked me.

"They would just support us. You know that our family doesn't discriminate people." I told him as he rubbed his head on my chest. "Yeah, and that's why I returned to WWE." He told me. I took his left hand and kissed his palm. "And I'm glad that you came back Jeff." I told him as sleep claimed both of us.

I woke up with the continuous ringing of my phone. I opened one eye and reached for my mobile which was continuously ringing. "Hello?" I answered the call sleepily. "Hey Chris, want to grab some breakfast with us?" the caller answered. "Huh? What time is it and who are you?" I asked the caller.

I heard the caller laugh. "Ass, it's me Randy. And the time now is 7:30 am. So would you go with us?" Randy asked.

I rubbed my eyes and saw that Jeff was also awake. I leaned down and shared a quick kiss. "Oh okay give me thirty minutes then I'll follow you." I answered.

"I heard that smack Chris. Who are you with?" Randy asked me. "My baby; now just wait for us downstairs and don't try to knock on my door bastard." I grumbled.

"Wow, would we meet this very important person today?" he asked me. "Yes! Now goodbye Callaway!" I grumbled and ended the call.

I looked at Jeff who was smiling. "Why are you smiling babe?" I asked him. "You sure you want them to know now?" he asked me. "Of course; I love you Jeffrey Nero Hardy." I told him as we share a very passionate kiss. After a while, "I love you too Christopher Jericho Irvine McMahon."

"We can go back to bed after breakfast, but now we must take a shower." I told him. "Okay." He answered as he went in the bathroom and I followed suit.

~E~N~I~G~M~A~

After thirty minutes Chris and I went out of his hotel room and were on the way to the elevator when Chris pulled me for a quick kiss. "Baby, we would be late for breakfast." I informed him.

"Yeah I know." He just smiled. Just then the elevator opened and we saw Randy and his girlfriend April. "Now, I thought we should get you and your companion from your room." I saw Randy's eyes glinting with mischief.

I looked at his girlfriend who was shaking her head. "I told him that, you and your companion were on your way down Chris. Morning Jeff." She informed us. "Morning April." I greeted her. "Let's go, I'm starving." I told her and went beside her. "Okay, I'll see you downstairs hon." She said and we went inside the elevator and went down.

~A~Y~A~T~O~L~L~A~H~

I shook my head when I was left there alone with my cousin. "What? They left us?" Randy said unbelievably. "Yeah I think so man." I said as I pushed the elevator button for down.

"So where's your companion; the love of your life?" Randy nudged me as we waited for the elevator. "HE went down with YOUR ANGEL!" I grumbled. "What?! Are you talking about Jeff Hardy?" he asked me.

"Yes! I'm talking about Jeff Hardy." I answered him. "Man, that's twisted." Randy exclaimed. "What is?" I asked him. "Nothing, I just thought, you know." Randy explained. "We both love each other Randall, and I'm happy; for the first time, I'm happy because I have the love of my life." I defended myself and Jeff.

"I don't have anything against you or Jeff. You two are the greatest friends. It's just a shock to me. You both don't have any inclination that you're both gay in the first place." Randy said. "Yeah, I know. Well love comes in different packages and forms Randall." I informed him.

"So have you, you know make love?" Randy asked me again.

"Yep, we did it last night." I smiled and went inside the elevator and we went down to have breakfast, with my baby, his angel and the rest of our family.

As we stepped off the elevator I saw Jeff laughing and looking at the elevator; when he saw me he light up. All the other's who were there just looked at us. John Cena and my cousin Sandy, Melina and my cousin Dave, April, Edge, Ted and my baby brother Christy, and Matt Hardy.

He stood up and ran towards me, I looked at Randy and he just nodded. He went beside his girlfriend and I kissed my baby. I looked back at them and saw that they were shocked. "Yes guys, what you are seeing is true, Chris Jericho and his baby Jeffrey Nero." Randy said as he looked at me and winked.

Yeah, love does come in different sizes and shapes. But when you found the right person for you, it would just be _**forever in your eyes**_.

~Chris Jericho and Jeff Hardy~


End file.
